


to love means to radiate with inexhaustible light

by sapphfics



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “So just to be clear,” Rosa reiterates. “You’renotactually the homicidal crazy boy who murdered two little girls and tried to kill me leaving me in a coma for a decade?”
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Rosa Ortecho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	to love means to radiate with inexhaustible light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartfullofelves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/gifts).



> a fill for [this prompt](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html?thread=200540#cmt200540) at the [summer spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html)! come join us! <3 
> 
> the title was taken from [this post](https://soracities.tumblr.com/post/619368247058448386/weltenwellen-rainer-maria-rilke-journal-of-my)

Rosa has a lot of questions and Isobel has not left her side since she woke up, so she answers a lot of them. 

“So just to be clear,” Rosa reiterates and Isobel wants to hold her hand but she can’t because her body was not her own when she did that, so how could she want that? “You’re _not_ actually the homicidal crazy boy who murdered two little girls and tried to kill me leaving me in a coma for a decade?”

“Nope. I’m his neurotic bitchy bisexual alien sister or some shit,” Isabel says. “It’s ok if you don’t understand because, to be honest, I don’t get it either. And you did just come back from the dead and all. It’s a lot to take in.” 

“So we’ve never actually hung out?”

Isabel shakes her head. “I only remembered stuff we did when he was influencing me.” She doesn’t like to say the man’s name and wears the title of widow like a badge of honour. “I was a bitch to you in high school. I’m sorry.” 

“You were a bitch to everyone,” Rosa says and Isobel puts up a hand in mock defence. “I tried not to take it personally. Least you looked good doing it. Anyway, if you’re done getting possessed, I would like to actually hang out with you sometime. Maybe bring you over for dinner with my dad or something, since he still can’t quite believe I’m actually alive.”

“None of us can,” Isabel admits. “It’s been ten years.” 

Rosa sighs, puts a freshly nail polished hand out in front of Isobel. “Don’t remind me. Anyway, will you come to dinner with me, Isabel?”

Despite herself, Isabel grabs her hand. She can hear Rosa’s heartbeat in her chest and it makes her own quicken. Isabel doesn’t even have to think about it.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve only just finished season 1 so please don’t spoil me thank youuu <3333


End file.
